Accident and Escapade
by Sophia24
Summary: My entry into the BritishBitches Summer Smutvent Calender: Bella is in an accident and Edward goes home with her to make sure she's ok...And she definately will be after their little...Escapade. AH. One-shot.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**_

_**Authors note: This is my entry into the Summer Smutvent Calender hosted by the BritishBitches. Go check it out! There's a bunch of great authors writing for it!**_

_**A/N1: Sorry if this one-shot is a bit iffy but my computer had a spaz attack at me and deleted half the chapter so I had to rewrite it and literally squeeze it out because I had no motivation at all. A poor excuse, I know. Anyway, enjoy!**_

Accident and escapade

**Bella's POV**

After a day full of rushing to classes I was anxious to get home. I was in my first year at college and really enjoying the independence it gave me even though I shared an apartment with my best friend, Alice. But today had been a particularly bad day for me and I was sure it would get worse.

I had managed to sleep in this morning and was only woken up when Alice got up (she had a later class than me). So I had been half an hour late for my first class even though I got ready and out of my apartment in 10 minutes. It just got from bad to worse then. I continued to trip and fall throughout the day, forget things which in turn made me flustered so I was even more distracted. Not to mention that the temperature had skyrocketed and I felt like I was melting, even indoors. I just couldn't wait to get back to my bed and sleep for a few hours before tackling my assignments. I was exhausted, overheated and, as a result, a bit short-tempered.

But of course there had to be a lot of traffic on my way home. It was during rush hour and my apartment was off campus, about a fifteen minute drive but I had been stuck in traffic for over half an hour by now and I wasn't back yet. That, along with the sun beating down, was certainly not making my mood any better.

I sat on my motorbike, dressed from head to toe in leather with my helmet on – the precautions were necessary because of my clumsy nature, although I was struggling to keep that reason in mind with the way I felt as if I was being cooked in my own clothes – and waiting for the red light to hurry up and turn green so I could get going. I loved my motorbike even if it wasn't nearly as impressive as my friend, Jake's, one. His bike must have been twice the size of mine but, of course, I didn't even have the upper body strength to lift it let alone anything else.

I glared at the traffic light as it remained red and I was beginning to think it was stuck that way, when a car slowed to a stop in the lane beside me. I turned my head to glance at it and saw a silver Volvo with a familiar driver; Edward.

He was Alice's brother and I talked to him quite a lot in passing but, because he was a couple of years older, I didn't have any classes with him. I really only saw him around campus or the few times I actually went out with Alice to one of the on-campus nightclubs and when he had come over to our flat.

I watched as he looked towards me and waved at him with my glove clad hand. An adorably confused look fell upon his face as he tried to figure out who I was. Granted, I was probably unrecognisable with my motorcycle helmet and full leathers but I still found it amusing at how confused he was.

I revved my engine a little and grinned to myself. Edward narrowed his eyes slightly at me and turned his head away from me but I noticed him glancing at me out of the corner of his eye. I lifted my head to look back at the traffic light and saw it was just changing to green. _Finally!_ I lifted my feet off the ground as I sped off along the road, weaving in and out of cars.

I decided to take a short cut, turning off from the main road to the smaller ones that had houses lining on either side. Apparently the short cut wouldn't be as short as I had hoped. There was a small cue of traffic cause by the cars that were parked on one side of the road forcing there to only be one lane of traffic.

I huffed in annoyance as I slowed to a stop. _This was getting ridiculous. It would have been quicker if I had walked home._ I heard a car come to a stop behind me and looked around to see Edward. Again. I waved at him again, laughing quietly to myself when a frown creased his brow. _God, I am easily amused._

I turned back to watch where I was going and saw the car in front of me drive off. I lifted my feet off the ground and let go of the brake, slowly driving past the line of cars parked along the side of the road. I had barely passed the first one when an idiot in one of the parked cars pulled out in front of me without bothering to look in his mirrors to see if anything was coming.

I slammed the brakes sharply, a little too sharply as it turns out, and I was thrown off my bike, skidding along the ground on my hands and knees that I had braced from the impact. My helmet smacked against the curb, stopping my movement completely and I lay still, my breathing coming in short gasps.

I was glad I had only been going at 10mph otherwise this could have been much worse. I stayed emotionless for a few moments as I tried to assess the damage but decided I would only be bruised and sore but nothing was broken.

"Hey, are you alright?" I heard a voice call from behind me, a voice I recognised; Edward. I pushed myself up into a sitting position and lifted my head in his direction slightly. I tugged off my gloves and unclipped my helmet, wanting to take in some fresh air to calm me down.

I lifted my helmet up off my head and shook my hair out, running my fingers through it a few times before dropping my head between my knees as a wave of dizziness washed over me – I must have hit my head harder than I thought.

"Bella?" Edward's voice was filled with shocked and I felt him kneel down beside me.

"Who else did you think I was? Some random that suddenly decided to start waving?" I asked sarcastically and looked up at him with a small smile on my face.

He cleared his throat uncomfortably and lowered his gaze. "Well...actually..."

I giggled as a hint of red splashed across his cheeks. I sucked in a gasp of air and grasped Edward's forearm as my eyes darted around, searching. My bike, where was my bike?

"Bella, are you ok? Are you hurt?" He asked in a rushed voice, panicking slightly.

"Where's my bike?" I asked as I began to pull myself up.

"You can't be serious." He muttered incredulously but I was already making my way towards my bike with my helmet under my arm and my gloves tucked inside it. I gave it a quick check over, lifting it up and I sighed in relief. It looked ok, apart from the paint scratched off its left side where it had skidded along the road.

"Bella?" I lifted my head towards the sound of my name and my eyes narrowed in a glare. Newton. He was standing at the open door of the car that had pulled out in front of me. Idiot!

"You!" I yelled, flicking my stand on my motorbike and storming over to Newton. "You moron! Look what you've done to it! I'll have to pay to get it completely repainted now and I'll be sending you the bill, you prat!" I screeched at him, more than a little enraged at the condition of my bike.

He just stared back at me completely speechless, his mouth opening and closing like a fish, shocked by my reaction. I turned and marched over to my bike, fuming. I flicked up the stand, put my helmet and gloves back on and glanced over at Newton once more to see Edward glaring at him, looking murderous, and it looked like he was talking furiously but his voice as too low for me to hear. Although, it was extremely satisfying seeing the fear on mike Newton's face.

My eyes darted back to Edward's face and his sparkling green eyes met mine, widening slightly. "Bella, you really shouldn't—" he started to walk towards me but I drove off before listening to anything else. I knew I had to get away from their before I ran over Mike (I was sorely tempted right now).

Grumbling to myself under my breath, I drove into the car park of a small cafe near my apartment building deciding I needed a coffee – something stronger would have been more preferable but that would have to wait until I got back to my apartment – after what had just happened. I parked my bike, pulled my helmet off and began walking towards the cafe. It was the middle of summer and I was absolutely roasting in my leather outfit but, as just proven by the idiot Newton, it was an essential thing for me.

I walked over to the counter, ordered my latte and then sat at a table in the corner when it was ready. I put my helmet in the seat next to me and pulled off my gloves, wincing slightly at the pain in my wrist at the movement. I pulled up my sleeve and frowned at it. My left wrist (which had taken most of the impact of my fall) was red and slightly swollen.

I sighed and picked up my latte. Just as I was lifting it to my lips I saw Edward walking through the door and his eyes searched the room before coming to stop at me. Concern clouded his features as he crossed the room towards me.

"Are you following me, Edward?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"Actually, I was going to follow you – to see if you were ok, of course – but you disappeared. I was just on my way home when I saw your bike." He shrugged and sat down across from me. "Are you alright?" He asked, his bright green eyes boring into mine.

"I'm fine." I said quickly, perhaps a little too quickly, trying to brush off his concern. "You were heading home? Do you live nearby?" I asked, trying to direct the conversation off of me.

"Yeah, I live in the apartment building just across the road from this place." He said, gesturing in the general direction. I spluttered on the mouthful of latte I had just been drinking and looked up at in surprise.

"Really?" I asked and he nodded his head, confusion plain in his expression. "I live there too. I'm just surprised I haven't seen you there before." I said and a grin spread across his face as I spoke. I'd have to have a word with Alice since she so intelligently forgot to tell me her brother was staying in the same building as us.

I lifted my left hand to brush away the stray strand of my hair that had fallen in front of my face, momentarily forgetting that I injured it and winced in pain as I lifted it off the table.

Edward noticed immediately and stood, rounded the table and crouched beside me. "Are you alright? Let me have a look at your wrist." He said and gently took my left hand in his, jolts of electricity flowing up my arm at his touch. I briefly wondered if he could feel that too but brushed the thought off quickly.

He pulled my sleeve up to reveal my wrist and a small frown tugged at the corners of his lips. His fingers probed my wrist and I took in his beautiful features while trying not to be caught ogling. His fingers felt wonderful on my skin, even if it was only my wrist, and instead of being painful I found it was actually very soothing.

"It's not broken, just sprained. We should really get you home and put some ice on this." He said softly and lifted his head, his green eyes locking on mine.

"What do you mean 'we'?" I asked, teasing him. In all honesty I was actually thrilled he was so concerned about me.

"Oh, em, well, I was just wondering if I could walk you back to your apartment? I mean, we're going in the same direction anyway and—"

"Edward," I decided to cut off his ramblings, no matter how cute he was when he was flustered. "I was just teasing you." I smiled at him and his cheeks tinted red. "And I would really like it if you walked me home." I added, quieter than the rest, as I felt my own cheeks heat up.

He grinned at me, his eyes lighting up and I downed the rest of my latte before standing up, ready to leave. I reached to pick up my helmet but Edward beat me to it and insisted on carrying it for me. My wrist wasn't that hurt. I could still manage to carry a helmet by myself but, apparently, Edward didn't share my opinion on this matter.

I narrowed my eyes at him but let it go as we walked out of the cafe and towards the apartment building across the road. We walked in silence and I desperate wanted to talk to him, to start some kind of conversation but it was as if my mind had gone completely blank; I couldn't think of anything to talk about or when I did, it was always something stupid. There was no way I was going to start talking about the weather. I drew the line at that one.

The walk to the building was only a few minutes long but being out in the direct sunlight, still dressed in my leathers, was making me feel like I was being cooked in an oven. I'm sure my face must have been bright red from the heat so shrugged my leather jacket off, being careful of my sore wrist and beyond grateful that I had decided to wear a vest top this morning.

We stepped inside the building, which was incredibly cool compared to outside, and took the elevator up to my floor. Edward insisted he came with me to make sure I would be ok. I'm not entirely sure why, I mean, I did only hurt my wrist and ruin my poor leather trousers which Alice had bought me for my birthday last year. I'd mourn for them later when Edward wasn't around.

I slid my keys into the door and walked in. The flat was extremely quiet and I knew instantly that Alice wasn't in. Alice just didn't do quiet, she hated silence. She would either be chatting away on the phone, listening to music or have the TV on even if it was just to rid the flat of the silence.

I dumped my jacket on the arm chair in the living room, indicating that Edward do the same with my helmet. "I'll go get you some ice for that wrist, ok?" Edward asked and I nodded in reply before he disappeared into the kitchen.

I slumped down on the couch and kicked my leather trousers off; before I could get too hot in the flat, leaving me in the shorts I wore underneath. Edward came back in the room, his eyes lingering long enough on my legs that I blushed. He sat down beside me, gently taking my left wrist and placed the ice wrapped in a dish towel on it which was incredibly soothing to my hot skin.

He lifted his eyes from my wrist and met mine, his glowing green orbs boring into my brown ones. It was in that moment that all the electricity, the sly glances, the feelings that I had been trying to keep at bay exploded, escaping from the box in my mind I had thought I had kept shut.

Before I could even register what I had done I practically threw myself at Edward, landing awkwardly in his lap and pressed my lips against his. He was clearly stunned at my suddenness, frozen in place, before his arms slowly moved to surround my waist. I moved my arms around his neck, twisting the fingers of my right hand into his hair and being careful of my left. There was no way in hell I was going to willingly stop this moment.

My tongue darted out against his lips and his sweet taste was almost too much for my senses to handle. It was like nothing I had ever tasted not quite sweet but not quite spicy, a more tangy taste than anything but it was absolutely delicious. I should have known that really. I mean, what is there about Edward that isn't perfect? Sure, I had only really been around him when Alice was nearby or for the little incident earlier today but, somehow, I had managed to learn so much about him.

I was strange; how I felt completely comfortable, safe, in his arms when I had hardly been alone with him for more than a few minutes. It's so hard to explain but all I can really say is how...right it felt. That this is how I should spend the rest of my life; as cheesy as that sounds, wrapped up in Edward's arms.

It was now that I was beginning to think Alice may have a point when she says I read too many romance novels. It had all really gone to my head. How could I feel so strongly about him without really getting to know him? How could I feel so safe with him when I only saw him the once or twice a week that he comes to visit Alice? I pushed all questions of doubt about my feelings towards Edward away when I felt his hands sneak up underneath my tank top, playing with the skin on my waist, sending shocks of electricity shooting over my skin.

I moaned against Edward's mouth, barely even noticing that I did it, and shifted myself so I was now straddling his lap with my legs either side of his, both of us balancing precariously on the edge of the couch. Edward's lips detached themselves from mine and moved to place open-mouth kisses along my neck as one of his hands wound into my hair, tilting my head to the side.

My breath was coming out in laboured gasps, my chest rising and falling heavily as I tried to suck in as much oxygen as possible. I didn't think there was such a thing as a kiss leaving you breathless but after that one from Edward...I'll never doubt the powers of a kiss again.

My mind was hazy with lust and I instinctively ground my hips against his obvious arousal, moaning at the pleasure shooting through me. I was only slightly aware of Edward moving so I was now lying on my back on the couch with him hovering over me, his lips moving back to mine.

"Bella," My name left his lips in a whisper and I moaned in response, the only thing my lust-clouded mind was capable of. "Bella, I...uh..." he groaned as I ground my hips against him once more. "I really like you – god, that sounds stupid – and I...Mm...Want to know if you're sure you want to—"

And then I did what was probably the most gutsy thing I have ever done in my young life and shoved my hand down his pants, gripping his cock in my hand. The guttural sound that left his lips in that moment sent heat rushing straight down to my centre.

His head fell to my shoulder, his warm breath causing goose bumps to erupt over my skin. His hips thrust against my hand, trying to create the friction he needed, and his lips returned to mine much more hungry and frenzied than they had been.

His hands fumbled to tug off his shirt before moving to the bottom of my tank top, forcing me to remove my hand from Edward's pants to get my top over my head. My hands, well my right hand, moved to roam over his chest and back, his muscles tensing under my touch. My left hand was draped over his shoulder, lying limply because I was afraid I would move it and gasp in pain which would cause Edward to stop. I would _not_ allow that to happen.

During the time I was concentrating on not moving my wrist, Edward had removed his pants, my shorts and unclasped my bra. Boy, does he work fast. He slid my bra off my arms, being especially careful with my left wrist. It amazed me that he could still think about that when I was practically dry humping him in a desperate attempt to get inside his boxers.

His hands began exploring my chest, touching every inch of bare skin he could find. It felt so unbelievably good and was so distracting I could barely focus on keeping my eyes open never mind anything else. His lips attached to one of my nipples and I almost screamed in frustration; it was so good but, at the same time, not enough. I need more of it, more of him.

I tried to tug his boxers down with one hand, not an easy feat I tell you, but Edward realised my struggle and brought them down the rest of the way. He got rid of my underwear as well before I felt his finger slowly trailing down my body to the heat between my legs.

"Edward, please," I whimpered. I didn't need any foreplay; I was beyond ready for him. What I needed was him to hurry up and get inside me before I forced it in. I was too turned on to care how crazy I sounded in my thoughts. I mean, who else is going to hear them?

Feeling the tip of his member at my entrance almost made me come undone right then and there. My moans were embarrassingly loud when he pushed himself inside me all the way but I couldn't bring myself to care. I wanted him and now I had him.

"Fuck, Bella, you feel so good." I let out another loud moan at the sound of him swearing. It just sounded so erotic coming from Edward, Mr Prim-and-proper.

He began to move inside me slowly at first, finally picking up his speed when I thought I was going to explode from my intense need for my release. Was it possible for a person to spontaneously combust from pleasure? Because I swear I was going to.

I felt my stomach tightening as I neared my release and my world exploded when Edward's fingers found my bundle of nerves, circling them furiously. A scream ripped from my throat as I released, only vaguely aware of Edward shouting out in pleasure at the same time.

His body collapsed on top of me and, by some miracle, I had managed to keep my wrist from getting any more damaged that it already was. I could hear his breath coming in short pants, like mine, in my ear as is rushed across my skin.

"Edward?" I breathed when I had finally got my breathing back to normal.

"Mm?"

"I like you too, a lot. But could you please get off me? Apparently, 'getting it on' isn't such a good idea on what must be the hottest day of the summer." I muttered to him, blowing the wisps of hair off my face.

He pulled back so he was balancing on his arms above me, grinning down at me, his emerald green eyes sparkling brightly in the sunlight coming through the window. And at that moment, I really didn't give a shit if I would overheat because all I wanted to do was lock us in the bedroom and not come back out until I absolutely had to.

_**A/N: Sorry if there's any mistakes but I didn't get this chapter beta'd and I looked over it myself but I am crap at spotting mistakes I've made myself.**_

**_The whole falling off the motorbike thing happened to a teacher at my school (which i no longer go to! woo!) and its pretty much the same situation as he explained it to us. But when he circled his wrist it made this horrible grinding noise like when Bart does it in the Simpsons (because i am really that cool). Anyway, that is where the inspiration for this one-shot comes from. I'm not sure how...because it is a lemon, after all. _**

**_That teacher that i just mentioned is a weirdo...a funny weirdo. He and another teacher came running into my classroom, both carrying a box of lead (for compasses) that my teacher needed and yelling for him to choose their box of lead...it was really funny, like two little kids trying to compete for attention from their parents..._**

**_Personally, i have a grudge against this one-shot. It was being evil to me. But, i would love to know what you guys think. :D_**


End file.
